Purple Gem
) ( ) ( (0.01% x3) ) ( ( , 0.1% ) Ocean ( ) ) ( ( ) (0.9%) ) ( ) |description = By your colors combined! |stack = 40 |spawnCode = "purplegem" |perk = Used for dark magic.}} A Purple Gem is a Refined item used to craft several Magic items. It requires a Prestihatitator to prototype, and costs 1 Red Gem and 1 Blue Gem to craft. Purple Gems can be obtained by mining Ancient Statues, destroying Broken Clockworks, opening Ornate Chests, or as a drop from both variants of the Clockwork Bishop. Maxwell also starts out with a Purple Gem in his inventory. Purple Gems are used to craft the Shadow Manipulator, Bat Bat, Telelocator Staff, and Nightmare Amulet. Three Purple Gems must be installed in a Telelocator Focus before it will function, and they will be consumed when the Telelocator Focus is used. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants DLC, the Purple Gem has a 0.01% chance to be dropped by Tumbleweeds. In the Shipwrecked DLC, fishing with a Trawl Net in Deep Ocean has a small chance to catch a Purple Gem. The chance is higher during Hurricane Season and Dry Season. X Marks the Spot treasure chests occasionally contain a Purple Gem. Additionally, the Slot Machine has a small chance to yield 3 Purple Gems as a possible reward. Purple Gems are used to craft the Howling Conch. In Hamlet, there is a very low chance for Purple Gems to drop from Hammering A Smashing Pot. They can also be acquired from the End's Well. Purple Gems, unlike other gems, cannot be sold to Bankers. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, there are four ways to farm Purple Gems: * The Dragonfly has a chance to drop Purple Gems upon death. * Purple Gems can be gathered in the Caves from Cave Holes by using The Lazy Forager. The Ruins can be regenerated by killing the Ancient Fuelweaver, so by killing the boss over and over again the player is able to farm the gems. * By killing the Ancient Fuelweaver over and over again the player is able to farm Large Ornate Chests which have a chance to contain Purple Gems. * Kill the Red Hounds and Blue Hounds and combine the gems they drop to make Purple Gems. Purple Gems are required to craft Moon Rock Idols and can be inserted into Cratered Moonrocks to acquire a Purple Moonlens. They can also be used to power Winona's G.E.M.erator. Usage Tips * Thanks to periodic Hound waves, purple gems are renewable, even in the base game, as both Red Hounds and Blue Hounds drop Red and Blue Gems, respectively. ** Since the July 30th, 2015 update, they are also renewable by fishing up Sea Worthers, Toy Boats, and Sextants from Flotsam and trading them to Wolly for Purple, Blue, and Red Gems, respectively. Trivia * The Purple Gem was added in the A Little Rain Must Fall update. * The Purple Gem's crafting description is a reference to Captain Planet. de:Violetter Edelstein fr:Gemme pourpre vi:Ngọc Tím Category:Gems Category:Refine Tab Category:Craftable Items Category:Items Category:Magic Category:Mob Dropped Items Category:Minerals Category:Resources Category:Boss Dropped Items Category:Non-Flammable Category:Naturally Spawning Objects